


One year Later

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend, תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Female Jewish Character, Gen, Jewish Holidays, POV Jewish Character, Purim, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: It was exactly one year ago today my people were nearly annihilated by Ham-- byhim.  It was only by virtue of Adonai's grace and Mordecai's foreknowledge that I could request a boon of my husband and save all of us.





	One year Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).



> Date Written: 18-19 March 2019  
> Word Count: 440  
> Written for: purimgifts 2019  
> Recipient: Annapods  
> Summary: It was exactly one year ago today my people were nearly annihilated by Ham-- by him. It was only by virtue of Adonai's grace and Mordecai's foreknowledge that I could request a boon of my husband and save all of us.  
> Spoilers: Canon speculation taking place one year after the events of Esther.  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: The Hebrew Bible, the characters, and situations depicted are the property of God. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with the Hebrew Bible or God.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I wasn't sure what I wanted to work with for this piece. I had the options of Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Greek and Roman Mythology, Jewish Legend & Lore, Jewish Scripture & Legend that I'd matched on, and the "dear author" letter pretty much left it wide open. I struggled for a while, and then I decided to just go back to the source of Purim and play a little "what if" game of Esther's thoughts at some point after that day. I hope this will be of interest.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Many thanks to Jess for the last minute beta!

One year.

It was exactly one year ago today my people were nearly annihilated by Ham-- by _him_. It was only by virtue of Adonai's grace and Mordecai's foreknowledge that I could request a boon of my husband and save all of us.

That meal is forever etched in my memories. Ahasuerus has no idea how many nights I have woken up in a panic, scream on the tip of my tongue and awaiting release. I have dreamed of the myriad ways that banquet could have gone wrong, each causing terror to wake me.

But today is not for nightmares or negative thoughts. Today is for celebration and coming together in solidarity of our continuation as a people. Once again, there is a banquet, just as there was one year ago. Today that banquet spills out into the courtyard, indeed the whole of the city, and all are invited to partake.

Ahasuerus has spared no expense, has claimed it a day to honor myself and Mordecai for our selfless bravery in the face of Ha-- _his_ evil schemes. I do not wish to be held up as some sort of scion of adoration, that honor belongs only to Adonai. Ahasuerus does not understand the depth of my beliefs, but he tries, and he truly believes this banquet is what is needed. Who am I to speak against the King?

It is soon time for Ahasuerus and I to make our appearance at the banquet. He wishes to make a speech to the people about the prosperity of the last year and the future. Mordecai has been advising him on our laws and beliefs, but he struggles. I do not blame him for his hesitance. He is a king and needs to be seen as an unwavering beacon.

But these are not thoughts for this day. My husband has been kind in granting this boon that I never requested. I must be a good and gracious wife and queen. My people deserve no less. Adonai will provide what is needed when it is needed. We needs must only have faith in Him and He will care for our every need.

This banquet is but one gift offered to my people. Mordecai and I have been working on other gifts that will benefit them, with Ahasuerus' approval. We all wish for prosperity for our subjects. I only pray that no one causes themselves detriment in the giving of gifts to the King and me. That is not the point of today at all. Today is about celebrating the lives saved one year ago.

And now, we celebrate the gift we've been given.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> [Source](https://info.goisrael.com/en/purim-286971)  
> 


End file.
